Toon Patrol Partners in Time
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: The Toon Patrol seem to have gone through everything in there lives but when there past selves end up stuck with them they'll have to deal with them until they can find a way for the Baby Toon Patrol to go back home from where they came from. [inspired by Mario & Luigi Partners in Time..]


**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Mario & Luigi Partners in Time goes to Nintendo.**

* * *

Toontown many many years ago...

Baby Smarty was glaring at Herman who was wearing a business suit and was crossing his arms over his chest

"Don't Give me that look young man! You know what you did! you should know better than to pull on Baby Roger's ears! Now go to the corner your in a time out!"Herman said as he points to a corner in the room and Baby Smarty yells out "No!"

Herman really hated kids...he couldn't believe he was babysitting some brats...he had enough on his hands with taking care of Baby Roger and he was really hoping he wouldn't be his future co-star some day when he gets his own cartoon.

"Get in the Corner!"Herman yells at the small baby weasel who kept saying "No!"Baby Smarty yells out and Herman stomps his left foot and yells "Get in the Corner right this minute!"Herman said to Baby Smarty who shakes his head No.

"No Wanna! Smarty No take orders from you! Smarty Only take Orders from Mama! Mama is Boss of Smarty! and you No Mama!"Baby Smarty said as he flops down on to the floor and crosses his arms and pouts.

Herman sighs and rubs his forehead and wondering when the weasels parents will come to pick them up...

he looks over and saw Baby Wheezy drinking from his bottle like crazy and whenever he finished it he would magically get a new one from toon sub space and drink that up...

after that he look over from Baby Wheezy and saw Baby Greasy who look nervously around the room and when he saw a girl who was around his age he screams and zoom away and went under a box and peaks out and you can only see his eyes and his little nose as it pokes out "Girls are Scary..."Baby Greasy said in fear cause he was scared of Girls cause his Big Brother told him that Girls have cooties and all so that only doubled his fear of them.

and over to his right he saw Baby Stupendous walking and was about to walk into the wall and he bump into the wall but kept walking but he wasn't going any where because of the wall.

"Stupid..."Herman said under his breath and he heard a gasp and he looks down and saw the Baby Slimy and Baby Flasher who had there hands over the very youngest baby that was Baby Psycho's ears.

"You Said Bad Word! What if Baby Psycho Repeats it!"Baby Slimy & Baby Flasher said like twins and Herman rolls his eyes at the two before saying "Oh Come on! 'Stupid' isn't a Bad Word...Besides I got the feeling Baby Stupendous will be using that as his nickname when he gets older..."Herman said as he then felt something hit his head and he felt the thing that hit him land in his hands and saw it was a rattle and look down to the three and glares at them "Okay Which one of ya little punks threw this rattle?!"Herman asks them as Baby Psycho brings out another Rattle and throws it at him in the face.

"Bada Goo!"Baby Psycho said cause he couldn't talk yet "Well That Answers My Question on Who threw the rattle..."Herman said as he picks up the three Babies and place them near Baby Smarty who yell out "No!" and Herman tells him to "behave..." and then he goes over to where Baby Greasy is and picks him up as he cries out about "Keep The Cooties Away! I want My Mommy!"Baby Greasy cries and Herman then grabs Baby Wheezy and sits the two down next to the others and then goes over to Baby Stupendous who was still walking and going no where while being near the wall and Herman picks up the Baby and walks over to the others and places him down with them.

"You Kids stay put I'm gonna call your parents and see whats taking them so long...I'm taking Baby Roger with me just to be safe so you guys don't try to give him to mail man like you did last time..."Herman said as he left the room at the same time Baby Smarty was crawling over to a window and trying to reach for the window "Help Smarty Get it! Smarty can't reach!"Baby Smarty said as he looks to the others and Baby Slimy went over to him and lifts him up to the window and lucky they are on the first floor cause after Baby Smarty opens the window he went out of the window then he looks to the others and yell out "Come on! We Go now!"Baby Smarty said to them and then one by one all of them went of the window and followed Baby Smarty who was crawling on all fours

and while they were either crawling or walking well all but Baby Psycho cause he was being carried by Baby Greasy,  
they came to a Tunnel that had a sign that says 'Not Done, needs more work.'

they only stare at it confused and tilt there heads to the left side "What it Say?"Baby Greasy asks Baby Smarty who blinks at this and looks to him and the others who were all so looking at him for the answers and Baby Smarty looks up at the sign and says what he thinks it says "I think it says Mommy & Daddy this way..."Baby Smarty said as he crawls and goes into the Tunnel and the others look at each other before following after him and when they went through there was some bright colors here and there and some clocks flying by and years and numbers pass by them and when they exit the Tunnel they saw that there was no sign of there mommies or daddies.

"Hey! Are Mommies aren't here!"Baby Wheezy cries out and he takes out some bottle of milk and drinks it and Baby Smarty yells out at him in anger "You Don't Think Smarty know that?! ain't Smarty's Fault that sign lied to Smarty!"Baby Smarty said and started to throw a tantrum and got down on to his belly and started to punch his little fists on the ground and kicking his legs.

"I want my Mommy!"Baby Smarty cries and after he cries that out every one of them started to cry "I Want My Mommy too!"one of them cry out and now all of them were crying and they kept crying until Sleazy came by and he saw them near the Tunnel and his eyes widen at this "What The...?!"Sleazy said in shock as he saw the babies who look to be Baby versions of his friends.

_

Stupid was eating a whole jar of cookies and Smarty yells at him "Will you Take your hand out of the Cookie Jar! You'll spoil your dinner!"Smarty said to Stupid who sticks his tongue out at him as he was holding a cookie and shoves it into his mouth and Smarty grumbles at this and then he heard the door open up and Sleazy comes in holding what look to be...baby versions of himself and everyone else well not counting Sleazy cause there was no baby version of him with the babies.

"What the?! Sleazy! Whats going on here?!"Smarty asks as he looks at the babies that were mostly standing or sitting next to Sleazy or mostly in his arms to which the only baby he was holding in his arms were Baby Psycho who was sucking on his thumb and looking around a little bit as best he could...

"You Tell Me...These Babies were near the Tunnel that leads to Toontown..."Sleazy said as Smarty leans forwad with his hands on his hips and glaring at Baby Smarty "Well Take them back to where ya found them and hope that they'll find their way home themselves and-"Smarty said but then Baby Smarty bops him on the nose with his tiny fist "OUCH!"Smarty says as he shot away backwards and holds his nose with both his hands "You No Tell Smarty What to do! you Know The Boss of Smarty! Only Mama is!"Baby Smarty said as he crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

and then it hit Smarty like a brick wall as he falls down on his butt and his eyes widen "Oh My Gosh...These Babies Are us!"Smarty said and after that he fainted.

Baby Psycho giggles at this and Baby Smarty looks at him "No Laugh! You'll Catch the Cooties faster if you do that!"Baby Smarty tells him to which Sleazy sighs at this and places Baby Psycho on the couch to which he flops on his back and grab one of his feet looks at it and while Baby Psycho was doing that Sleazy was going over to where the kitchen to see if they had anything for the babies to eat.

Baby Psycho was playing with his feet and giggling and even talking with them well they couldn't talk back but he was just playing and talking in baby talk you can't understand at all...

and then Psycho came in and saw the Baby Psycho on the couch and then looks and sees the other babies and all so Smarty out cold on the floor.

"Did The Stork Come By?"Psycho asks with a big smile on his face to which Baby Psycho mirrored and Psycho sits down on the couch and picks up The Baby version of him and started to tickle his tummy to which Baby Psycho giggles and tries to slap his hand away "Baa Baa!"Baby Psycho said as he giggles and Greasy came in and he saw what was going on and saw that Smarty was out cold and Psycho was tickling a baby that look like him and he saw other babies who were now either running around and breaking everything in the leaving room or were crying...

"What in the World...?!"Greasy said and then he felt something hit him in the face and saw it was Rattle that hit him and he look over to Psycho and Baby Psycho "Okay Which one of you threw that Rattle?"he asks them and both Psychos point at each other to which Greasy sighs at this and slaps his forehead...  
"Boss Better wake up soon..."he said as he flops down on the floor and was now sitting down and watches all the babies run around and yelling and causing more trouble...

to be continued...

**Read & Review :)**


End file.
